One Minute
by HiddenWitch890
Summary: Rei's old playboy life was turned upside down when he first met Kira. Even against the odds, they fell in love. When a familiar face returns threatening to ruin their relationship by making Kira his own, will Rei be able to stop it? With betrayals and new alliances, Rei will go against the clock to save his girl. Can love prove to be everlasting?
1. Chapter One Minute

June 28, 2012

**Hello readers! Most of us are probably like me, heading off to go for a swim on this hot summer day, or you are relaxing in your air conditioning house. Either way, enjoy your day whoever you spend it. I dreamed about the way Rei and Kira's love seemed everlasting even though they were polar opposites. Dark themed with the mention of abuse, drugs, self harm and sexual sistuations. Written in third person with flashbacks included. **

******_Disclaim: I don't own any characters, but my own creation. _**

**~Witch**

_One Minute_

In a second your whole world can change. One minute you could be laughing with your girlfriend thinking how adorable she is when she gets ice cream on her lip, and you want to lick it off of her, but you want to snap a picture of her, so you do. You keep it in your wallet next to the one you took of the two of you kissing on the swings last summer. You know exactly what she was wearing because you pay that much attention to her. You shower her with love and affection after a troubling day with her art. Taking it out after you're working all day on your motorcycle, and need a lunch break, you smile and ask yourself: what did I do to deserver this perfect girl? Is this karma getting ready to make my life finally meaningful and then rip it all away just because you stole that bike you really, really wanted? Or did you just die and go to Heaven and are dreaming this. She makes your day and brings a smile to your face even on your gloomiest days.

Then another minute passes by, and you are feeling torn and frustrated. You haven't heard from your girlfriend all day, and it's starting to worry you. You call her cell and no answer. Giving it the 'what the fuck' attitude, you stop by her controlling parents, who you secretly hate, house and ask her if they have seen them. When they haven't and are finished giving you the 'you don't deserver to be with my good girl daughter' look, you politely say thank you and go to the park. This is where you first met her on that warm day, and you weren't that nice to her. You wish you could take it back, but the past is the past. You sit on the same bench she sat on drawing her mother and baby sketch: her blond hair tumbling along with the wind, her face in tight concentration on the artwork in front of her, and her pink tongue slightly sticking out because of the deep concentration.

_A young girl sits cross legged on a bench her artwork spread around her. Just for the hell of it, he walks over to her and stares her down. She meets his gaze with amber eyes that have a hint of recognition. He knows he seems scary with his holey jeans, messy blond hair, and the signature scowl permanently formed on his lips. _

"_You're sitting on my bench." He simply states as he crosses his arms. _

_She honestly looks shocked, a small o forms on her mouth and she begins to gather her stuff. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." She says looking at her feet and walks away with no words left. He watches her go, and just when he is about to sit down, he spots her drawing of a mother and a baby. Suddenly, the bad boy is left speechless._

You hear your phone ring and look at the caller ID. You sigh in relief seeing your girlfriends name pop up on the screen. You answer it in the voice that gets her blush going and makes her feel shy. In one moment your whole life could come crashing down with a simple sentence.

"Rei, he's back he's back! Please, oh god, no! Someone help me! Rei save me!" Kira cries out and a muffled scream enters her pleas and then line goes silent. It breaks your heart and you suddenly stunned at what just happened. Did that just happen? Yes, yes it did. Rei walks out of the park in a daze the weather, which seemed sunny and nice, now seems cold and empty. Rei's heart is torn at the thought of losing Kira when he had just seen her this morning. Wet marks run down Rei's face as he realizes he is crying; Rei never cries. Rei slides down the brick wall and punches it welcoming the physical pain and not the pain in his heart. Rei's only thought is on how he lost Kira. In one second your whole life could change.

**Yes, the first chapter was short, but I'm hoping to have the next chapter updated by the beginning of Sunday. **

**~Witch**


	2. Chapter Two: School Drama

**_Hello readers! I'm terribly sorry for the wait on this story. I'm currently writing two more in the process. I should have more chapters updated by the end of next week. Colorado is a beautiful state, and I would suggest that if you can, visit the state. Simply gorgeous! Happy late Fourth of July readers. _**

**_~Witch_**

_Chapter One: School Drama_

Three days before…

Rei has just finished failing his Pre Calc test and heads towards his locker that was conveniently next to his girlfriend's locker, Kira Aso. Rei begins to put away his books, and brushes the hair out of his eyes, when he feels small hands go under his shirt. He turns to see the small blond girl and he grins kissing her softly.

"I missed you." Kira says blushing as Rei deepens the kiss. Kira has been trying to be more aggressive and daring in their relationship, but it takes a lot of courage to actually do something new.

"I missed you too, baby." Rei replies as he finishes up putting away his books away and retrieving the ones he needs for his next three classes.

They walk together with Rei wrapping his arms protectively around Kira's waist, and Kira does the same since she can't quite reach his height. Rei stops at the art classroom and gives his girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. He watches as she goes to gather her art supplies and heads to the automatic engineer shop where Rei spends his next hour in Heaven. He gets to build and fix cars, even though it is not his motorcycle and racing, it still gives Rei great passion. Kira and Rei both applied to a community college not far from their apartment. Kira, of course, got in with no problems or questions asked, while Rei had to smooth talk his way through numerous interviews. Rei grabs his gloves and puts them on, then goes to examine his latest car. It's a 92 Cadillac, but still a classic. He begins by going under the car to examine the underneath to make sure there is nothing wrong with it. Last week, a kid forgot to check the underneath, and failed to see an oil leak. When he started the car, oil got everywhere and he receives a zero for the assignment. When there is nothing wrong with the bottom, he opens the hood and begins fixing the broken radiator. After a half an hour, he wipes his oily hand across his forehead and is please when his car starts. The teacher stops talking to a younger classmate and walks over to Rei.

"Well done, Rei. It seems each car I give you, you manage to fix in a couple of days. Keep up the good work." Mr. Miller says and gives Rei a pat on the shoulder then walks to yell at another student. His heart swells with pride knowing he has finally done something right. So what if he couldn't pass stupid math class? With his knowledge of racing, motorcycles, and cars he should be able to provide for him and Kira with racing. Then maybe, open up a garage for people who couldn't afford to pay to get their cars fixed at the overpriced repair stores. Rei laughs and goes to wash his hands and puts away his supplies. There would be time to think of dreams after he manages to get through his next classes.

He goes to English feeling sad that the only class he likes is over. Harumi Sugihara, his ex girlfriend, sits behind him and places her feet on his seat and chews her gum loudly. She always pisses Rei off when he sees her since she can't quite get that he is with Kira. Kira is never like that, and that is another reason why he loves her. Harumihas been obsessed with Rei since he made the mistake of sleeping with her their freshman year. Rei tunes out the class discussion of _Hamlet_, and turns his attention to Kira. How she is so dedicated to her passions, her easiness to forgive, something Rei never does, and her soft and kind nature. He could be talking about racing and she will politely wait for him to finish before launching into her tail. Her view of art is amazing where she can take a simple thing and turn it into a masterpiece. She drew a tree last week and made a story about how it can be both happy and sad depending on the seasons with oil pastels.

"Mr. Kashino, would you care to explain how many people were actually insane in this book?" His blind, old lady of a teacher questions him holding a ruler like she was going to hit him.

Rei folds his arms out as he rubs them when he hates having attention to himself. "Twenty-six?" He guesses and the teacher should know Rei doesn't care about his subject, only Kira and racing.

"Not even close Mr. Kashino. I'd advise you to study up on your facts on scene five before coming to class tomorrow." The teacher lectures and shakes her head in disappointment when Rei just shrugs.

The teacher should know he won't do it, he never does. Harumi smirks when he turns to hand her the graded papers to pass back to the other students. He ignores her smile though, not wanted to give her the satisfaction of thinking Rei is interested in her.

"Maybe this class is too hard for you, Rei. Maybe you need a tutor? I would be more than delighted to tutor you." She says in a husky, sultry voice that used to make Rei shiver with delight, but now only with repulsing thoughts. She trails her fingers down his arm, and he violently yanks it back leaving her with a shocked expression.

"Fuck off, Harumi." Rei finally says and turns his attention to the blank board.

Class drowns on for another thirty minutes until the bell signals them that they can leave the classroom. In another five minutes, Rei is suffering through his into to business class. He sits at the computer screen flipping between drawing a doodle on a paint app, and looking up racing motorcycles on Google. He should be looking up to see how is lemonade business is doing in a virtual game, but decides against it. After a couple of minutes tick by, Rei check it just for kicks, and sees that is he is doing fairly well. The money has almost tripled in the last week, and his supplies are still in full stock. He logs off the computer and closes his eyes letting sleep take over his body for the rest of the hour. When the final bell rings, Rei speeds over to the photography studio to pick up Kira before they head to their locker. He makes it just in time to see Kira waving goodbye to another art student and he gives her a big hug and kiss.

"How was the class?" He asks and wraps his arms around her like he always does, and they make their way to their locker in the crowded hallway.

"It was good the teacher liked my picture of the crossed swings. She said it gave an old ride a unique twist." Kira says grabbing her jacket and buttoning it up.

Ever since Rei told the principal the old art teacher had put his hand down Kira's shirt. He was fired immediately and a replacement girl teacher was found. While she buttons up her jacket and gets her books. Rei gathers his things and shuts the locker.

"How was your day?" Kira asks as they walk out of the school and to Rei's motorcycle. She gets on it without hesitation and Rei laughs. A year ago, Kira would have had a heart attack going on it, but now, it was another thing that makes her happy.

"It was fine, expect for the fact I got chewed out by the bitch of an English teacher and the slut followed me around." He starts the bike, and loves the way Kira grips onto him for support.

"She is just giving you a hard time. I'll help you with all your homework Rei just ask me. As for Harumi she is just jealous." Kira screams as they head back home.

After a twenty minute drive home, they both take separate showers and begin cooking dinner. Kira starts to make the spaghetti and Rei chops of lettuce for the salad. They work well together tossing each other the ingredients and utensils, slow dancing to get to the other side of the kitchen, and tasting each others work. Not long after they have started, the young couple sit down together and eat dinner often exchanging food and kisses. Once dinner is gone, and the kitchen is clean, Rei watches as Kira goes to the couch and pulls out her homework. The apartment is small with a one bedroom, kitchen, and living room. Rei and Kira only have a blow up mattress they sleep on together, and their few important belongings. Taping her pencil on her mouth, she smiles at him to join her and he happily does. He pulls her feet into his laps and starts massaging Kira's feet.

"Are you going to do your homework?" She asks and looks up with curious eyes.

"No point in doing something I don't understand." Rei replies and moves onto her calves.

Kira removes her feet and places them on the floor, opening up her binder to get out a scrap piece of paper and puts it on her book.

"It's simple if you let me teach it to you. You see how the Cosine of this equation matches with…"

That night, Rei actually learned something and he falls asleep with Kira in his arms, unaware of the danger that is coming for them.


End file.
